


Magicpendell: drinking game

by Asteni, fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, drinking game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteni/pseuds/Asteni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020
Summary: дринкинг-гейм чата волшебного пенделя
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Magicpendell: drinking game

##  [Asteni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteni) автор

[](https://i.imgur.com/llD6Ss0.png)


End file.
